


Meaningless Release

by gmw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Hux, Asexual Kylo, Asexual Kylux, Asexuality, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also hux smoking, bc hux is an asshole, hux has known for a while, kylo doesnt like questioning more things that would make him ""broken"", this is basically just snark emotions and a lot of kissing, wow omg sometimes its good to talk to your SO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmw/pseuds/gmw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux never saw the appeal of sweat-laden sex, he was quite capable of taking care of himself. Kylo, however, had never questioned the mandatory nature of it, it was useful to comply with the norm at times, after all. Hux is intrigued by Ren’s stance on the matter and addresses the notion that sometimes, just sometimes, relationships can function without sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaningless Release

Steady arms slowly weakened with fervour as Ren supported both his broad frame and the General straddling him with unrelinquishing vigour. Amiable hands smoothed along Kylo’s face as Hux’s lips ardently found comfort with the contently familiar pair below him. A blur of subtly alcoholic musk encompassed the two lovers as they sat entwined under the hesitant aquamarine lighting their dim quarters, cool linen sheets weaving between legs. The relentlessly mundane yet endearing hushed hum of The Finalizer was the only rope the pair shared with reality as they lost all conscious thoughts between them. Pleasantly warm lips swelled crimson without care, only retaining interest in devouring every last inch of the other’s.

Reluctantly desisting their intimacy, Hux’s half-lidded eyes gazed upon Kylo’s flustered form with pride. Ren cautiously lowered both bodies; his calloused hands finding solace in resting upon his partner’s benignly swaying hips.  
Moments passed as each found themselves drunk on the amenity residing in each other’s eyes. Kylo’s wandering palms began working upwards of Hux’s thighs, fingertips dancing out the path on bare skin, eventually cupping together on the almost redundant tight ebony fabric, in order to pull Hux closer.

“Aren’t we meant to-…” Kylo trailed off in tentatively lustful whispers, immediately finding vast interest in the unsurprisingly taut sheets beside him.

“Meant to what?” Hux responded through the small kisses he was now eagerly planting on Kylo’s neck.

“Hux.” Kylo spoke with a sigh, seeing through Hux’s meagre attempts at playing the fool.

“We’re not obliged to, you know.”

“No?”

Hux broke from his endeavour to vanquish Kylo’s collarbones to slowly fall beside him. Turning to reach upon the charcoal nightstand, he pulled a cigarette from the matte black case and lit it in familiar routine, taking a single slow drag before turning to lean upon Kylo’s bare chest, fingers trailing the gentle protrusions.  
Soft plumes of smoke danced in the darkened room alongside every word that fell from Hux’s supple lips.

“Perhaps it is expected. Although, the concept never particular interested me… Nor you, evidentially.”

Kylo’s gaze dropped down to meet Hux’s, near offended. Hux responded with a sigh.

“It’s…” He broke his fluidity with a single breathy chuckle. “Overused a phrase that it is, it’s nothing personal. I wouldn’t be overly averse to finding enjoyment in the… physicality of sex with you if you so desired, however it’s not… a pastime I would actively attempt to attain.”

“Such lengthy speeches for a message so simple: you wouldn’t fuck me.”

Hux paused to lean the side of his head upon Kylo’s torso. “Kylo, that is quite the opposite of what I just said.”

“So, you’d fuck me… but you wouldn’t actually want to. Fantastic.” Kylo failed to portray the potential underlying anger through his peacefully slurred speech, although attempting to nevertheless.

“…I’m curious, Kylo, do you believe sex to be crucial in relationships?”

“It’s the norm, is it not?”

“I’m not asking for the norm; I’m asking your opinion.” Only looking away to meticulously allow cascading ashes to fall into the dips of Kylo’s muscles, Hux fixated his gaze upon the man ensconced under him.

Kylo had halted. He never revelled in entertaining the thought often, it was just another reason he was the outcast he was: always differing from the _norm._ Albeit, he could never deny he consistently contradicted what little he knew of relationships.

 “Hux?”

“Mhmm?”

“What exactly did you mean when you said it never interested you?”

Hazed scenes of murky Academy hallways and frantic running between dorms played through Hux’s mind, paired with the exact perplexing scepticism he felt at the time. Clothes torn from teenage bodies, left in piles that irritated Hux’s focus from the lips he found covering his bare skin. Sheets thrown aside to make space for the desperate bodies seeking release.

Release. That’s all it was to him. All it ever had been.

Hux rarely frequented a part in such taboo activities, it was only ever for a desired release, never for relationships.

He knew his demeanour was… unordinary; he’d grown out of caring. His confusion at his peer’s eagerness for spare time simply to fuck eventually drowned under the satisfaction of bounding leagues above them with his own success and rigorous drudgery.

In the passing years, it never mattered, seeking a partner was laughably far from priority.

“I meant quite literally what I said.” Hux finally responded.

Kylo found his fingers wrapped around coils of auburn hair. “Does that mean you’ve nev-“

“No.” Hux tellingly ceased Kylo’s sentence in defence. “I have. It just, never meant anything. I didn’t see the point. All it was, will ever be, is sweat-covered release I could quite easily achieve myself. I don’t… find it intimate; I don’t even find the concept a comfortable one.”

Hesitation once again filled the space between them, as Kylo’s contemplation resumed.

“I know what you mean.”

“I doubt that you do.” Hux exhaled, freeing further slate smoke to glide throughout their room.

“Hux… I’m serious.”

“Oh? Do indulge me.”

“It’s… expected of people, yes?”

“Technically, however it doesn’t require conformity.”

Kylo paused. “…I didn’t-“

Hux propped himself upon Kylo, sudden realisation swirling in his mind as he stared upon him.

“You never realised there was an alternative, did you? You thought it was compulsory.”

“I-…” Kylo choked down an involuntary gulp as his façade crumbled so effortlessly before him. “Yes.”

“Do you even find sex enjoyable? Have you even partaken?”

“Yes, here and there. I don’t know if I _enjoyed_ it. I believe I did…”

A scowl painted itself across Kylo’s face in ponder.

“…no. I enjoyed the release. I didn’t enjoy anything preceding that.”

Allowing the memories to fall back into present thought, Kylo tensed. Hux felt Kylo become distant and glid agile fingers along his arm in reassurance.

Kylo wavered, blatant anger masked in his tone.  “I felt vulnerable. Stripped bare on display. I wanted it: it was a commonplace occurrence between people, after all. A seducing concept, running through the shadows to do the forbidden, but the actual act had no mystic or appeal. Yet, I believed I had an obligation to be intrigued, so I was. How could I oppose the notion? I was young and scared, forcing interest in worthless attempts to convince myself that perhaps I wasn’t a completely shattered excuse of a person, that perhaps there was normality within me.” Kylo scoffed in pitying anger. “It was just another situation in which all I felt was my misplacement. I never understood the point.”

Hux mollified further across Kylo, body upon body, his head nuzzling at the nook in Kylo’s neck, cigarette butt thrown upon an anticipating nightstand.

“I know what you mean.” Hux echoed.

He had acknowledged the unintentionally exposed emotion Kylo bared to him, responding not with words waiting to be thrown away and never believed, but rather movements mimicking in affection - although he would seldom admit it.

Affable fingertips caressed Kylo’s cheek, skittishly tapping across the bone. Returning almost to straddle Kylo, Hux propped himself upon his arms, framing Ren’s face. Humble kisses finding their place adorning Kylo’s neck once more.

“Do you still feel misplaced?” Hux questioned, already familiar with the answer.

Kylo chuckled.

“Relationships do not require sex to function, Kylo. We’ve survived thus far, clearly.”

“Debateable.”

“I would almost take offence, if I actually cared.” Hux teased, grazing his teeth over Ren’s jaw.

Mustering the strength in a single breath, Kylo rolled causing Hux to fall underneath him and forcing both into a tangled envelopment of bedding. He could have sworn he saw Hux smile during the upheaval.

“Oh, but you do care, General.”

“Do I? Thank you for informing me of this sudden change.”

“You’re such an ass.”

“You love me.”

“Sadly.”

Hux scoffed in false horror. “Well, if that’s how you feel, you’re welcome to leave.”

“These are _our_ chambers, Hux.”

“Observant as always, Ren.”

“My God…” Kylo huffed.

“I’m flattered, but General will suffice.”

“Hux, I swear one day you’ll wake up with my saber through your chest.”

“Almost a metaphor for my eventual epiphany of love towards you, if ever it happens.”

Kylo glowered down at Hux.

“Oh, you know I love you. I would scarcely put up with any of your shit if I didn’t.”

“You scarcely do anyway.” Kylo mocked.

With a smirk, Hux repositioned his head, hedonically finding Kylo’s mouth with his own. Tugging at the chapped lips, Hux spoke with hums intended to vibrate through Kylo. “You have a lot of shit I have to put up with.”

Ceasing the conversation and allowing desperation to flow freely, Hux began to pull Ren closer, tangling limber fingers through his raven waves: the soft strands effortlessly falling into Hux’s grip, a welcome sensation of confinement.

Kylo had grown to love the taste of smoke in Hux’s mouth, it was thick and bitter but warmly laced with frantic devotion. He adored the manner in which in lingered, a brutal reminder of the fatal malice constantly radiating from the man he loved. Despite the ruthless aggression that walked hand-in-hand with Hux, Kylo never felt truly unwelcome or vulnerable. He could converse with Hux, even if only through rampant hands and fierce tongues, and that was appreciated.  
Admittedly, he hardly had any worthwhile comparisons, but Kylo was beginning to believe with Hux he felt…  
At home.  
His home.

Not a sickeningly optimistic home: one built upon snark, death and broken fractures of broken people. But, it never left Kylo compromisingly naked on a bed of regrets, nor would it ever have the intentions of doing so, evidentially.

Kylo pulled away from Hux’s enslaving lips and spoke with murmurs laden in fond longing.

“Humour me: if you have no desire for it to lead further, why do you act in such a manner?”

Hux mumbled against Kylo. “Is it so unimaginable that I like being close to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> wow omg okay so here's some ace headcanons from ur local queer who just wants their faves to be ace gays. i hope you enjoyed this, it took me literal hours to write as i had a lot of trouble maintaining the tone and characteristics and i kinda still think it's off but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> if you did enjoy this, it would be rad if you left a comment below or sent me a [message](http://g-m-w.tumblr.com), i would really, really appreciate it!!!


End file.
